A Fallen Heroine
by Midnight Mayonaka
Summary: Destruction that's all I saw, I saw no pleasant light, no life, and no hope. It was just me watching the destructive flames dance across the scorched earth.


**I don't own Fairy Tail or its main characters!**

* * *

Destruction that's all I saw, I saw no pleasant light, no life, and no hope. It was just me watching the destructive flames dance across the scorched earth. Embers flew like birds through the red sky. In addition to the rancid scenery the sun was blocked out sky by the plume of smoke that plugged up the air. Trying to make me suffocate on it. Ashes covered the ground around swirling in miniature tornadoes around me. Buildings of the town I fought so hard to protect had been reduced to merely ashes. Soot covered my now mangy black and red assassin battle gear, my snowy white complexion was bruised and achy all over. My scarlet red shoulder length long hair was all tangled, some in my face covering my crimson eyes.

I was at my knees now shifting my gaze from the unpleasant scenery to the ground. The first, thing I saw was my mythical weapon laying on the ground ash covered. It was a golden merely three feet long sword, with a purple and hazel hilt that had fabric on it for easier grasping. On the surface of the golden sword close to the hilt was a medium sized purple amethyst gemstone, it was faintly glowing as if it was out of power. And I knew the reason why; I had given it our all to defeat the ones that caused this destruction.

A sob racked my body as thought about all the friends I lost to this awful war with the Sleuth. They're a rancid race of mages who used dark magic to overwhelm their enemies until there's nothing left. The reason they had started the war was to gain control of the magical world. All my friends they stole from me Lucy, Gajeel, Wendy, Jellal, and Natsu. All of them dead, because of me, cause I couldn't defeat the monsters that attacked. It was my fault that they wouldn't be able to see their families anymore. Droplets of tears landed on my sword, emotions of despair and grief rocketed through me. Sniffling I thought on how this whole mess started.

"_How long until they reach the town?" I asked Jellal who was standing next to me. We were currently standing at the edge of a small town. Examining the dry desert looking landscape with intense eyes, looking for any signs of danger._

_Jellal rolled his shoulders, his gaze shifting from the horizon to me. He's tense grayish-greenish eyes bore into my crimson ones. "In about 1 hour or so, the Sleuth army is moving pretty fast it could be less though"_

_I understood though a bit worried. "Alright go prepare the others. Tell them to getting ready for combat and fast!" I exclaimed. Demetri nodded an "okay" a magical rune that was attached to his black trench coat glowed. The shadows from beneath him, engulfed him whole making him disappear without a trace._

_I rolled my eyes he was always the one to show off with his heavenly magic. When Jellal left, I surveyed the horizon again but saw nothing. Sighing, I started to pace thinking of battle tactics for the upcoming struggle. Sleuths usually like to do a piercer attack to catch the enemy fortress or army off guard. I was all too familiar with that tactic, and I was ready. I'd already sat up a perimeter of mages around the whole area so that the piercer attack won't work._

_Though that wasn't the attack tactic I was worried about. The one I was really concerned about, was this new attack method. Recently there had been reports all across the magical world; that the Sleuth have been conquering towns and cities more rapidly. So I have taken extra precautions to make sure that didn't happen to this town. I'd rather die than let that happen._

I shuddered as more tears rolled down my face. I thought on what happened next, when the Sleuth vibrantly attacked this town.

_How did they breach the barrier so fast?_

_Those were the words racing through my baffled mind, as I attacked another shadow monster. My gleaming sword slashed through the monster's neck, causing it to squeal then turn to ash. The Sleuth were dangerously famous for making rancid monsters. Anything varying from corrupted werewolves to nasty giants, they could use their dark magic for anything. My perimeter being overwhelmed and the dark army was pouring in like water. It was impossible I had every corner of this town heavily guarded. So, how in the depths of Tartarus did they breach? I didn't have time to think about such things, there was work to be done. Remembering the people of this town were in serious peril I started to make my way towards town. I had some ground to cover, when break in happened. I was quite a distance from town keeping watch. And that's how when the breach happened, near the west side of the town. _

_Monsters got in my way, but I slashed them down. Using my sword, and using magic only when I needed it. I did not want to waste too much energy. Magic using is draining, it takes a toll on the body's physical being. Making you tried and weak. So conserving was a good thing at the moment._

_A troll charged to me from the right and a black werewolf came from the left. Smirking on how this was going to turn out I jumped in the chilly air. The monsters collided with each other, making a sickening cracking sound in the process. While in the air I used this time to use magic. My sword glowed with a brilliant golden color, the amethyst gemstone radiated a purplish aura. A fierce current of wind, encased the sword as a blast of pure golden light ripped its way through the legions of monsters. They turned to ash in a matter of seconds, until there was nothing left up a scorched ground._

_Magic energy quickly drained from my body. I fell to the ground in a crouch, panting I took a shaky breath. The monsters were gone that was good. However, that attack came at a price. Shakily getting to my feet I used Kanzu as a support beam. I looked towards the town that wasn't that far away. What I saw made my eyes widen, the town was on fire. Buildings burning with pillars of fire, I saw houses crippling as monsters attacked them. Explosions of dark energy hurtled throughout the town. Good mages were trying to fight off the bad ones, but they weren't having much success. They were getting killed one by one, blood spattered on the ground as they fell to the ground dead._

_I instantly thought of my friends. "No." I said weakly. I felt a sudden surge of power came upon me, I ran towards the gory battlefield. Dodging claws, and anything that could cause harm. Screams of agony pierced my eardrums, causing me to wince. People were dying at the hands of these horrid monsters. I flinched, but kept running as a spray of blood hit my upper arm._

_The sky had turned black and red. Plumes of smoke, and pillars of destructive flames arched into the air. It made the air stuffy, sucking the life out of the poor people. It was an utter massacre._

A breeze flowed across the burned battlefield. Locks of my hair moved to the side of my face, showing my sadness filled eyes. The Sleuth have deserted this place moving on to destroy another village or town. Leaving me to sulk in the grief of this now wasteland. They won this war it was already decided when they burned this town. The capital of the magical world.

"_Guys!" I screamed as I wobbled through the town. The Sleuth had moved on, leaving the capital city burning and crumbling down. I was now looking for my friends, I haven't seen them or anyone else of that matter. I've only seen dead bodies, but no alive ones. It was like this city was void of any life. _

"_Is there anyone out there?" I croaked desperate for anyone to answer. To my much surprise I heard a moan from one of the collapsed buildings. My eyes widened as I rushed inside._

"_Hello?!" I yelled. "Is there anyone in here?"_

_A groan was my reply. I wobbled around looking for anyone laying on the floor or, in between rubble. My crimson eyes scanned the ground until I noticed something. There was figure dressed in a black trench coat laying near the farthest wall. A dark pool of blood surrounded him as he laid there gasping for breath. I hurriedly ran to him kneeling. I looked the male figure over, he had a serious wound near his stomach that was bleeding heavily. _

"_Are you alright?" I asked concerned. As I got a closer look at him a lump caught in my throat. Realization hit me that moment. "J..Jellal _

_He smiled weakly. "Y…You…missed…all…the…fun...E..Erza"_

_Tears came to my eyes. "Jellal what happened. Where are the others?" _

_His battered face darkened as he looked in my eyes. "Dead."_

"_What? N...o they can't be." I insisted wishing it wasn't true. Jellal coughed up blood and his breathing got more ragged. He grasp my hand with a gentle grip, and gulped slowly. "They…are…dead…soon…I…will…too"_

"_No! You can't!" I yelled suddenly desperate. "I can't lose you to you're the only person I have left." I tighten my grip on his hand. Jellal smiled his eyes fluttering. "I…have…always…loved…you." With those words his eyes fluttered close forever._

"_Jellal" I screamed as I crushed myself to his lifeless body. I sobbed my heart out against his chest. My screams of despair and suffering echoed throughout the building._

I started to cry harder as the memory of my friends flash at my mind. "I'm…sorry…I'm…so…sorry" I cried "You…didn't…deserve…to…be…my…friends."

Memories of happy times with my best friends and allies flickered in my head. My hands clutched at the ashes in angst. I cried and cried until I had no tears left. So I just sat there, gazing at the ground with a broken heart and shattered soul. I guess this was what it felt like, to feel like nothing in the world mattered. This is what it felt to be a fallen heroine.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
